User talk:GZero945
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki GZero945! Thanks for your edit to the File:Saito 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 04:50, October 9, 2011 Are you still planning to join Black Rose? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat or DIE! UndeadHero 03:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi I know we haven't met, but I wanted to introduce myself since you're on, I'm phantombeast nice to meet you, and I saw the character u were starting to make, I have to admit it looks good. Phantombeast (talk) 02:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Abastasia Silverstien, I logged on and saw her, she looks intresting. I'm on the chatroom if you wanna talk one-on-one Phantombeast (talk) 03:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, may I have your permission to use Blood God Slayer Magic for a character I'm making? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 12:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Canon to Fanon Hey. Sorry for the delayed response, wikia was acting a fool for me and so I could not edit at all here. Also, I wasn't home much yesterday or today. About fanonizing characters. First, I actually think I've done a poor job with Laxus given that I've barely done anything with him. I've decided to take a new approach though (I plan to re-do him anyway). Essentially, the only thing you copy over from the Fairy Tail wiki is the ability section; credit them in the trivia section. Write the personality section and appearance section in your own words -- how you would describe them in accordance to the manga. Obviously, you could add on a new spell of two to Hibiki's ability section -- like some more spells in his archive magic. Never change what magic the character uses. I hope that helps a bit. This reminded me to go clear out some stuff on Laxus' page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) …LOL NOT THAT SONG--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Was that song really worth the money?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I've been fine. Sorry for the delay. But I've just been spending time with my family, so yeah. I'm also writing a story, Daybreak, alongside Fairy Tail: Dawn. Merry Hellawieners, G :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll look soon. I just saw the first three Hellsing Abridged episodes and just...oh GOD it was hilarious --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC) It'd be caster magic, and Fire Magic :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:06, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I like Geibu. Sasuke doe :P But he's going good, his abilities are laid out well. If you need any help with magic, just ask, pal :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, here's what I think so far. You should add a little more detail- I can help with that. I like his spells, but you kinda need the kanji. There's Flight (飛翔Hishō), Whirlwind Sphere, (風球, Pūkyū), Raging Whirlwind Sphere (狂風球, Kyōpūkyū), Flame Fist (火拳, Kaken), Double Flame Fist, (二火拳, Nikaken), Raging Flame Fist (狂火拳, Kyōkaken), Raging Double Flame Fist (狂二火拳, Kyōnikaken), Blaze Kick (炎蹴り, Enkeri), Raging Blaze Kick (狂炎蹴り, Kyōenkeri), and Shōryūken (床竜拳, Rising Dragon Fist). There ya go, pal :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Expanding, as in, adding numerous details to the magic. For example, you'd add how the user forms the magic, like changing their magical energy into the element or something, it's various effects, and what other properties (such as forming lightning from flame, etc) that they can use with it. Stuff like that. If you need an example check outFiora Asakura's Fire Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:18, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo, G! By the way, it's your post on Battle Royale: A Wizard's Challenge! Just to let you know, we're having an introduction at the moment. All of us are simply meeting within the stadium, and then the proper posting order will start ^^~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:51, December 12, 2013 (UTC) No, that's not happening to me at all >_< The only time I can;t access the visual editor is when I have so much code on one page that source editor is required to process it (Jason's page among others are this). The source editor is actually easier anyway when it comes to copying infobox code and the like. But sorry man, it's not happening to me and, since I'm not tech savvy, I haven't a clue how to fix it >_< Sorry, Batman--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Too blessed to be stressed. Just relaxing for the moment, since I have work in a good half hour. How about you?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) LOL Requip users I see. I'm not involved with the little toy guild myself, I opted out of it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO several reasons: #I have enough to manage anyway, getting more time at work, I have images and the like to finish, and, when it comes to anything on Wikia, Per's and my story takes priority to me. #It's really just not my thing. I don't see a point to it, I've never been one for collaborations anyway. #Even if I did join, my Guild Master chick would be absent more than Gildarts. That's about it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO knowing Solele...not amused, but seeing as she is the only one he's proposed too....and who knows, maybe that marriage will happen. I'm glad to hear you like them though >w< And honestly, is there even a POINT to this guild besides something for everyone to play around on?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Never played myself, and Requip itself isn't my thing since I'd bet my ass I'd copy Erza. Hell, Jason himself is a bit like a male Erza, right down to a similar magic approach.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO I have to agree, but, Team Wendy all the way over here. Though I am starting to fall for Sayla....just, damn, that woman.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Kagura disappoints me, and the fact that she is based on Ikaruga from Senran Kagura is just a disappointment. Kinda like an insult to Ikaruga, even.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO not really. It's the SAME plot we had the entire last three years, Kishi is just retelling it with Madara instead of Obito--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL it's still not an "improvement"-The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:24, December 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL I do not like AoT in ANY form, but I've seen a clip. Friggin' Critic narrating the attack of the titans....to CELEBRATE.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, link me to them but I probably won't get to them 'till later today. Happy New Year's, btw--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Such doge. Wow. Anyway, I'll help ya morrow, I'm a bit worn out today by new years, sorry :( Btw, Happy New Years', G! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Just finished reading Geibu (you'll have to give me another day or two to read the next one, I have work tomorrow, and was a bit busy today but I wanted to get one of your characters read today). From what I've seen, I like him. It's always nice to see a Kung-Fu Wizard going around (pretty much the vibe I got from him, especially in the Fire Magic section), and, while it's easy to see some of his abilities are a bundle of Naruto references, they're done a way that make them work here. I'm also surprised to see you're using "Kirin Cleanser Magic", figured people'd forgotten about it. Either way, he doesn't seem to be really "overpowered", not like you;d have anything to worry about, if I had to call him anything in my own opinion, from where he stands now, he's above-average. (This is just my opinion here). I'll look at your next character later!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC) NEXT, WHAT YOU'LL SAY IS THANKS, PER! Sorry, had to. You used Dio for Alucard, so I was hoping you're a fan of JoJo and get that reference. It's when Joseph Joestar predicts the next lines of his enemies before he defeats them in Part 2. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. It's been 140 farenheit here and it's made me lethargic to do anything >_< but here it is. Anyway, the best thing to do right now is start off with an introductory paragraph lol (duh). But, what do you want out of him? Do you want a complex and tragic villain, or something simple? Does he have understandable motives, is he blowing things out of proportion, or is he just doing it for a laugh? Anyway, prepare for a massive wall of text. First, about characters in general. They need to be believable, they need to seem to be people you could meet at any time in any place. This is essential. You might have the best story line ever, with well-scripted plot turns, perfect foreshadowing, and excellent craft in general, but if your characters are flat, if your reader cannot tell one character from the next, your reader just won’t care about the story. Villains are no different than your protagonist characters; in the end, all that differentiates them is the side that they are on- so this guide can pertain to any character, really. First, start off with the personality; that means you need to make that character human. It doesn't necessarily mean that the character needs to be a human being or act exactly like one. Exceptions where a character has an inhuman personality can only be made interesting if human nature is understood first. It's important to differentiate between how a character behaves with other characters (the image they give of themselves onto others) and what they really are on the inside. Often, people use masks to hide their real selves mainly for two reasons: in order to hide their inner feelings and secrets, or to be accepted by others. While many authors like to make their characters without any “masks,” this trait could certainly give more depth to your characters. Another trait is that they have to be likeable! Making a character likable is a real challenge. This is where study comes in. Look around you. Look back into your own history. Who were the people that you just plain felt good being around? Can you distill some of the things they said and did? Can you find a way to incorporate those traits into your character? Keep in mind that the likableness of a character is more than just the way they think or act, but it has a lot to do with how you have the other characters in the story react to him or her. Your character will “show up” in his or her speech. Will the character be a quick-thinking action-oriented person who speaks in one to two-syllable words, with short sentences and paragraphs? Or will the character be of a poetic bent, speaking in a flowery way? I would strongly advise that you make a general outline of your character's personality—something you'd like, and look over these following questions in order to figure out what you really want. *How is your character when alone? *Does your character treat everyone the same? Is your character nicer/meaner/funnier/etc. with certain people? If so, why do they act differently? *Are the feelings your character expresses on the outside really what your character feels? *If your character could have unlimited power/anonymity, would your character remain the same person? *Does your character have a burden/secrets that he/she isn’t able to share? *What is your character's greatest desire? *How much would that character give to accomplish it? *Who does your character love? (friends, family, lovers etc.) *What does your character enjoy to do in his/her spare time? *What are your character's hobbies/interests/likes/dislikes? Then, flaws come into play—your character flaws in order to be a person. Characters that have the same flaws as the audience are considerably easier to identify with than their less flawed counterparts. Some flaws can make your audience identify with the struggles of your character. Other flaws will make your character unique and interesting. Making your characters outgrow some of their flaws can make interesting plot points. However, it is important to avoid giving a character just a single flaw or fake flaws. Characters will and should always have many flaws no matter what, even if those flaws are eventually overcome or controlled through development. You do need to know what drives your character. What is it that your character is driven to achieve? What does he or she want? This is one of the most essential needs when building a new character. In fact, this is the one thing that you should not neglect no matter what level every character may have in the story. Even the walk-ons need to have a reason for being, and that reason is to accomplish or to obtain something. Do you have a concept you want to use for their drive? If so, that's great, and if you don't, I'll help you think of one. Now, backstory! The backstory is what your character did before "getting here." After all, when you are writing a story, your characters exist before it, as does the rest of the world you are creating. Planning a sensible backstory for your characters helps strengthen their personality traits and establish their way of life. If your character's story and life is solid enough, they won't feel to the reader as "just a face" that was put there to fill a slot in the plot. In turn, having your character's backstory clearly influence their decisions (even if it is not clear to the audience what the backstory is) helps your readers relate to the character. Anyway, that's that. Powers and abilities seems the easiest, but it's actually essential. Think about your character's personality and history. Their powers will almost always reflect how they are as a person, or what they've been through. I'd say "evil wizard cursed them" is cliché and overdone; so try and think about how their backstory and personality melds into their powerset. Be creative with your magic and powers! It's not the uniqueness of the magic that keeps people interested in the character, it's how you use it. Hell, you could make regular elemental magic badass if you research it a bit. People say that the reason why they keep changing characters is because their magic bores them—that's why you need to be creative! Research even for a little bit. For example, Rubies. Ruby is a form of crystal, yes, but should its main powers be just crystal? No, that's why you have Crystal-Make, so then how to make it unique? Look up the special properties associated with Ruby, and see what you find. It's a gem used to augment magic, specifically fire magic, but it can also be used for healing and spiritual defenses. Nice work, five minutes spent with Google and now you have a working concept for a plausible magic. Yes, it's possible to create a magic that instead empowers certain types of other magic, that the user heavily specializes in, and guess what? You can still make it deadly by making a few offensive spells, and BAM would you look at that, I've just made a magic which isn't pants-on-head retarded and interesting; Ruby Magic. Just put in a LITTLE effort, hell just a few minutes' worth of research, and you'll have everything you need. Also, don't just slap random magic on because they're cool; simply using them all together without thinking about what effect they'd have or how to use them in a serious battle (aka strategically) is pretty much a waste of time. It doesn't matter if you're a walking god; if your opponent knows what they're doing then they'll have dodged it and countered it with something far more effective in a single post. The result to your character? Almost blind and pretty much drained of magical energy. You'd be much better off using an ordinary technique than whoring your strongest abilities. Again, this is all up to what you really want; and what works for the character. I hope this helped; even a little. If you have any more questions, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Your post Ok, i did the set up as best as i think i could on the battle royal rp, rest is up to you. Also, feal free to change any bit of my post if you find any discrepancy's in how i handled your character's reactions (They don't smile or something like that). Good luck. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHAHA, so glad I wasn't drinking right now lol :P Watcha up to, anyway? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that Fire's collab? Lookin' forward to it doe >w< But, I've been up to nothing much, really. I'm doing uni (collage) work, which is actually kinda easy- I got a course in creative writing, which I'm pretty much only good in lol. What courses are you taking? Wiki-wise I'm still on Daybreak, which is gonna end some time this year. Then I'll take a break from serious stories and go back to the delightful camp everyone loves lmao. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Your profile pic is fantastic :3 The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) NEW EPISODE IS OUT!? LINK? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:59, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Depends on what it is, watcha need man?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, I can't >_< I can only lineart and colour what's already on an image; I'm incapable of any actual editing >_< If you want something like THAT done, you'd have to see Zanpakuto-leader--05:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) THAT EP DOE. Tbh, I have no idea how I feel about Walk Like An Egyptian as the ED. Like, on the one hand, I appreciate the pun. On the other hand, I don't like the song. On the other other hand, it's really not a good fit to JJBA. On the other other other hand, it's not Dio and it should have been fucking Dio. Where the hell are all these hands coming from? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) LMFAO thanks Zero, you gave me a laugh man.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Gzero, I don't know if you still come here or not but I am wondering when my character Zrina Lennox joined your character's team. It was Lionel Jaegar and I am wondering why it's said she's on his team when they've never interacted. If you would like them on the same team I don't mind but maybe some interaction first might help before she's just put on a team without me knowing. Rinilya94 (talk) 04:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. I just wasn't sure if that was you or not, she wasn't part of a team and suddenly she was so i just was seeing if you added her or not. But likely the case as you said, someone did that maybe for the social interaction or get more teams, something like that. And I can understand the college part, I wasn't on here for almost three months until two days ago so not that active myself. But for the most part I don't mind doing a roleplay, see how they interact and maybe by chance they do work together! I did look at what you have so far and Lionel seems pretty interesting. ^^ Rinilya94 (talk) 02:04, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, yea it's been a while. Good to have ya back bud. Can you explain how it works so I can see if all the abilities mesh in first, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that. Go ahead pal :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:57, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can't have a nuclear dragon slayer, since it ain't an element. HOWEVER! Solar Dragon Slayer Magic has some radiation properties. How about ya use that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Team Lionel Hey Gzero, when your ready it's your turn. ^^ Rinilya94 (talk) 22:20, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey G, how do you feel about making Air-Make and Wind-Make one article? I mean, wind and air are the same thing, and it saves some trouble. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:14, December 29, 2014 (UTC)